With the combination of a relatively simple and economic Ethernet and the transmission architecture of a passive optical network (PON), Ethernet passive optical networks (EPONs) transmit various services via a single Ethernet. An EPON is capable of realizing video broadcast transmissions by expanding use of a third wavelength. With the promotion and popularization of FTTX, home HD interactive TV programs, telemedicine, remote education, and other high-speed broadband services are increasingly becoming a significant part of people's personal lives and work. As the demand for broadband services increase, the current 1G EPON will not be sufficient to meet the requirements for broadband services.
Therefore, a 10G EPON capable of providing greater bandwidth becomes an attractive solution, and a 10G EPON optical line terminal (OLT) transceiver is an important part of that system. In the transition from 1.25 Gb/s to 10 Gb/s, the two rates must be compatible in certain networks, so an OLT or transceiver compatible with these rates will help to meet the market demand.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.